


Rose Lipstick

by dragonshost



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 09:53:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15022058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: Meredy watches Midnight apply makeup.





	Rose Lipstick

_‘Rose,’_  Meredy decided, squinting at her new guildmate in what she believed was a covert manner.  _‘He’s wearing rose lipstick.’_ Her green eyes were hyper-focused on his makeup routine, watching as he carefully applied the lipstick and lip liner, having already observed the attention he’d paid to his eyes.

She couldn’t decide whether she preferred Macbeth in his natural face or this carefully created one. The man was very pretty both ways, with a hazy gaze still capable of piercing right through a person. But he looked way more comfortable like this, she decided. As if he were wearing armor. Something had settled into his gaze that made him look his actual age, and not a tired old man.

“That looks good on you,” she told him when he noticed her staring, and gave him her brightest smile.

She was pleasantly surprised to find him returning it with a small one of his own. “Thank you, Meredy.”

Meredy decided, then, that she would have to see what other colors he looked good in. For the sake of her own edification, of course.

 


End file.
